


Hoodies & Hands

by RedRiver03



Series: Tal & Smol [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, Hoodies, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: Who'd be the one to steal their boyfriend's hoodie? Donut obviously.





	Hoodies & Hands

**Author's Note:**

> May seem a little oc but I'm trying. Also it is pretty short as well but I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Quick Note: Donut is 5"6 & Doc is 5"11

Donut hummed to himself as he was cleaning out the small apartment that he shares with Doc. He was content with what a good job he did, now it was time to clean their rooms. 

He started off with Doc's room, taking out whatever trash was in there, organizing his desk to how Doc usually likes it, making the bed for him, next he grabbed the small basket of dirty laundry and made his way to the washer to put a new set in and taking out the clean ones. 

He walked back to Doc's room and opened his small closet to organize his clothes, as he was doing this he glanced at the clothes Doc would wear as casual, it would be a normal purple hoodie and some jeans or pants. 

He took one of Docs hoodie from the hanger. Despite Doc's height, he's in very good shape and yet he seems to have oversized hoodies. Donut brought the hoodie to his face and took a long sniff. 

He exhaled then nuzzled further into it, it smelled like Doc. Donut is also pretty good in shape but he is rather more thinner than Doc and not to mention a bit more shorter. 

With a mischievous grin he put the oversized purple hoodie on, he felt incredible warmth through him from not only how soft it felt but how it had his lovers scent. 

Happy wearing his boyfriends hoodie he continued on his chores, then he would quickly make dinner before Doc would get back from his shift. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

After a long day with assisting Doctor Grey, he couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with his boyfriend.

One of his favourite things from going to work is coming back to see his lover greet him, although he certainly wasn't expecting to see him wearing his hoodie... Again. 

Again; he wasn't expecting he's just not surprised or see it as a new thing. To be honest he loves it when Donut wears his hoodies, it looks adorable on him since he's pretty short and the hoodie nearly stops at his knees, and it just fills his heart with joy. 

But Donut seems to like taking most of all his hoodies. 

"I see you're wearing my hoodie again." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" 

"Nope, but if you're always that cold I could always buy you more like that one." 

Donut hugged himself but meant it to look like he was hugging the hoodie. He pouted. 

"But it smells like you!" He whined. 

Doc just smiled and decided to let his boyfriend have his fun with his hoodie. 

"Alright, alright fine." He chuckled before sitting beside him. 

"So....? How was your day?" Donut asked, he knew Doc liked talking about it whether it went good, bad or just wanted to vent, he knew it would do him good. 

"Oh geez where do I began?" 

So they stayed snuggled up on the couch as Doc talked about his day with Donut listening, eventually Doc fell asleep first due to being tired. 

Donut didn't mind and instead stayed in place enjoying his boyfriend's warmth, he took a hold of Docs hand without disturbing him and placed his own hand on his to compare them. 

Docs was a bit more bigger and calloused while Donut's hand was smaller, slender fingers and how pale his skin is compared to Doc's tanned skin. 

He could never get over their size difference of their hands, he held onto Doc's hand then brought it to his face and kissed the back of his hand before snuggling closer to Doc and letting himself fall asleep too. 

Their dinner was forgotten, but that didn't mattered, it would still be there when they wake up.


End file.
